Innocent, Fun, Decided
by WhyNotMe
Summary: The day we grouped together started out innocently; I was enjoying a siesta, Canada was invisible and Sealand simply wasn't acknowledged. But our alliance was far from innocent and quickly spiraled out of control. Yandere!Italy, Canada, and Sealand
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is the first authors note I've made on a story, but this is important! I'd like to thank thetreeclan1 from Youtube for thinking up this brilliance!**

** :'D**

* * *

><p>Italy's face was bruised, he was cold, and most importantly he was angry. All he had offered to him was a note book, a pen and, at most, rice and tomatoes twice a day.<p>

He leaned against the stone wall of this prison. Looking up at the low ceiling, he recalled how this all began.

Italy grabbed his note book and pen. On the first page he wrote;

_"My name is __Feliciano Vargas. __I'm stuck in a prison in America. Apparently it's an old prison on an island that closed long ago, but is now filled with myself, some of my men, and two of my 'friends.' Possibly some of their men as well...I'm not sure."_

Italy put the pen to his lips before continuing.

_"The day this began was a normal day. The day that Canada, Sealand and myself formed an alliance I was napping, Canada went unnoticed, and Sealand was standing in a corner, practically begging for a chair. He was so cute and small and innocent back then."_

Italy felt his face widen into a smile. It wasn't joyful, it was twisted by years of catastrophe.

_"What happened that day was far from innocent and soon spiraled out of control."_

Italy stopped writing. "No one will read this." He gazed at it. "Ha. 'Innocent enough,' he said. Well, welcome to reality..."

* * *

><p>"Ve~..." Italy was stretched out, relaxing, on the meeting table. Germany was trying to dominate the meeting once again, trying to shout over the many countries that were making noise. The chair next to Italy was empty and everyone was simply being loud and uncooperative. So loud and so uncooperative that Germany went unnoticed.<p>

However, a small whisper was heard. Every country stopped talking. They turned to the empty chair next to Italy.

Italy reacted, thinking he was the one being stared at. "What? Did I do something?"

"Not you Italy-kun." Japan said, as plain as ever. "That strange country next to you."

When Italy turned he finally saw who was next to him; Canada. Italy ran and hid behind Germany, panicking. "Ohno, whoareyou, youcreaper, whyareyousneakinguponmeeee~!"

Germany sighed. "Italy, just keep quiet."

Italy shut up suddenly. He looked to the ground, pouting a little.

Canada hugged Kumojiro tighter. "Uh...I just said that Germany is right and we should seriously start the-"

Before Canada could finish, he noticed no one but Italy was still paying any attention.

Canada sighed as Kumoro asked him, "Who are you?"

He answered, Like always, "I'm Canada. You know that, Umojairo."

Sealand had watched everything, his brows furrowed. He was standing since he didn't have a seat. He had walked over to Italy. "Hi!"

Italy went and sat back in his seat. "Ve~. Ciao...You look like you're a new country."

Sealand smiled and sat on the floor between Italy and Canada. "Yeah, I'm a country alright!" Sealand looked down sheepishly. "I'm not very strong, though...Or big..."

Italy smiled widely. "Don't worry! I've been around since 1861 and I'm still cool!"

Both Sealand and Canada grinned, knowing that Italy was, in fact, not cool. At all.

There was an awkward silence before Canada muttered something. "...don't like...weak..."

Sealand piped up. "What?"

"I don't like being thought of a so weak." Canada said, still muttering. "I'm powerful...Just not outspoken..."

Sealand and Italy looked at the shy country. They then looked at each other, agreeing with Canada.

Sealand stood suddenly, a cheeky grin on his face. "Hey, then, uh, lets be allies! We could kick major ass!"

Italy stretched. "Ve~ Ve~ that sounds fun!"

Canada smiled. "It's innocent enough."

Sealand jumped up. "It's decided! We'll be allies!"

* * *

><p>Italy looked down at the first day of many. "It's decided...It's decided..." Italy lied on the cold floor, seeking some kind of solace from the unfeeling stone. "It's innocent...It's fun...It's decided."<p>

It's maddening, it's bloody...It's decided.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please pardon the rushed feel of this. I wasn't sure of how this madness would all began, but I felt like America had to be involved, and Canada would be first to snap (Since he isn't necessarily weak, just unnoticed) so, yeah. ^.^'**

* * *

><p>Italy was now standing at the metal door of his cage. There was a small window, a hatch for food and plenty of bolts. He was waiting for breakfast, usually served by America. Italy's face went up into a sneer, thinking of the country.<p>

"Breakfast." A familiar voice said bitterly, yet still as annoying as ever.

Italy took the food, uncaring. He walked to his bed (Which was hard to sleep in) and sat, biting into one of the tomatoes like it was an apple. The red juice stained his hands and lips and speckles of scarlet dropped on his now opened note book.

He began to write.

"Germany found out of our alliance, and soon everyone else did as well." He crunched into the tender flesh once more. "Especially after what happened between Canada and America."

* * *

><p>Germany frowned at Italy. "Vell, if that's vat you vant, then I von't argue Italy...But who's Canada?"<p>

"Oh, he's America's brother! He's north of him. And get this- He's almost as big as Russia!"

Germany looked shocked. "VAT? And how come I've never heard of him?"

Italy shrugged. "He's shy!"

At that moment, Germany's doorbell rang.

Italy ran to the door, ecstatic. "Ciao, Germany, I'm leaving with Canada and Sealand!"

Germany found himself alone and fairly confused.

* * *

><p>Italy, Canada, and Sealand were at Sealand's house, sitting on a pier. They were kicking their legs and enjoying the breeze.<p>

Sealand, however, was complaining. "Yeah, England is really the only person I want to acknowledge me. But he wont! But he made me! He raised America when he was little..."

Canada and Italy understood.

However, they were shocked when America popped up. "Cool story bro, tell it again!"

The three others looked at him, only now aware of his presence.

Italy was first to panic, hiding behind Canada. "When did you get here America?"

America laughed loudly. "Yeah yeah, I wanted to see what Sealand looked like. You're so _small!_" America poked Sealand's cheek. "And defenseless...Hey, can I have your land? Of course I can, you can't do anything!"

Sealand's eyes widened with worry. "B-But, this is all I have!" Tears formed in Sealand's eyes. "Just leave me be, America!"

"Nah, I want this rock! There could be oil nearby, and we all know that I'm running out."

Canada rose. "Leave him alone." He said, his eyes shadowed.

An annoying laugh sounded again. "Canada, bro, you're not gonna do anything to me! Why would you?"

Canada pulled out a gun and pressed it to America's forehead. "Leave Sealand alone. I've never really used one of these, but I don't think I'll miss from here."

Italy felt a shiver run up and down his spine. Canada was smiling at America.

"He's one of five people who notice me; You, who's the worst asshole ever, Cuba, who always thinks I'm you, France, and Italy and Sealand, who were kind enough to become allies with me!" Canada used his thumb to lower the hammer. "So, make up your mind; Surrender to me or I'll blast your brains out...Brother."

America slowly raised his hands. "J-Just tell me what you want, bro!"

Canada's eyes widened slightly. He looked to Italy and Sealand. "Well?"

Sealand and Italy were flustered. They'd never done anything like this before...

Sealand, though, was first to speak. "Help us dominate England!"

Canada and America both looked at Sealand strangely.

Italy, however, agreed. "It seems fine to me, ve~. You want him to acknowledge you, so lets help him along, no?"

Canada nodded before turning back to America. "You heard Sealand. We're going to invade England, take his Vital Regions and afterwards, his country."

America gulped. The way Canada continued to smile worried him.

* * *

><p>Italy was proud of Canada when he left his shell and finally took control. Now, when he thinks about it, it's really a bit of a turn on. Back then, everything was harmless, but they soon figured out that when you play with fire, you're gonna get burned.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Italy looked at the ceiling, listening to the silent, his ears ringing.

* * *

><p>Italy listened to a chilling silence as America, Canada and Sealand followed his lead, as he knew Europe's layout best. When they made it to England's house, they found him sitting alone, drinking a strong tea.<p>

Italy pressed a finger to his lips. The other nations understood.

Italy was first to approach. He called for America and Canada to stand behind him, out of view unless the door was opened all the way.

Italy nervously knocked on the door.

When England opened the door a little, looking at Italy.

Italy grinned innocently. "Hi, England!"

England was shocked. "What are you doing here, Italy? No one ever-" He opened the door wider, seeing America, who was looking quite ashamed, and Canada, who was smiling.

"What-?"

Canada and America jumped the older nation, pinning him.

"What in bloody-fucking-hell is going on? Release me!"

"Sorry, England, no-can-do."

England looked over his pinned body to see Italy move aside, and for Sealand to step towards him. He was grinning, but it was fake.

"S-Sealand! This was your foolish idea! Tell them to let me go!"

Sealand looked down. "You couldn't even acknowledge me until I had to get three other countries to pin you down. Well, no worries. Now your land will belong to me! You'll always have to acknowledge me!"

As Sealand spoke, the other countries in the room watched as he grew taller, his body maturing quickly. "Your land will be mine! You will notice me! _I_ will own _you!_"

When Sealand finally finished growing, he was taller than Italy, but still shorter than Canada, and his hair had grown longer.

When Sealand looked up at England again. "Any objections...Little country?"

England was shocked into silence. "Sealand..."

Canada helped the shocked country to his feet. "Well, you heard Sealand." Canada pushed England forward and into Sealand.

Sealand caught _his_ new country with a sadistic grin. "So, that's power..."

England was now frightened.

Sealand saw it in his eyes. "Yeah...This is power." He assured himself.

Canada had a tight grip on America who was paling as Canada whispered to him. His tightly spread smile was still on his face. When Canada backed away, America couldn't move.

"Well, it seems we have all overtaken a country...except..."

Sealand and Canada looked at the worried Italy. "Ve~" Was his only response.

The two looked kindly to Italy. "Who do you want?" Canada asked, grabbing America by his hair, almost squishing Nantucket.

"Ve~"

* * *

><p>Now that Italy thought about it, maybe it was best to select Germany as his prey the first time...But, of course, someone else caught his eye. Of course.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Italy remembered Austria and Hungary well. He remembered that they had tried to visit him when he was first put away. Of course, that didn't work. Only family could enter the prison. No exceptions. They were simply the people who raised him; his parents.

They weren't his 'legitimate' family.

So.

No exceptions.

* * *

><p>The two longer haired men lead Italy forward in their assault. They had much more power now with America and Britain under their belts.<p>

When they found Austria, they also found Hungary with him.

The three approached with smiles gracing their faces.

Austria looked at them dismissively, but Hungary went closer to the boy she had practically raised. "Hello Italy! Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

Italy rejoiced, momentarily forgetting his reason for being there. "Ciao, Hungary! It's good to see you again!"

They hugged and gushed at each other until Canada nudged Italy impatiently.

"Oh, right." Italy said solemnly. "Sorry Hungary, but I regret to inform you that you and Austria will be coming with me."

Hungary cocked her head while Austria glared at the two larger countries, noticing that one of them was unknown to him, but looked like England.

"Why, Italy? What's wrong?" Hungary looked sadly.

Austria moved in front of Hungary and between her and Italy. "Hungary, this is no time to be in denial."

Hungary sighed. "I know." She lunged at Italy, and past Austria, only for her to be blocked by crossed arms. Canada grabbed Austria and Sealand had a grip on Hungary's hair.

They were in a stalemate of sorts.

Italy approached Hungary for a hug. She flinched, from both Sealand restraining her arms roughly, her hair still looped in his hand and the cruel affection Italy gave. "Be honored, Hungary!" Italy looked up into disappointed eyes with a smile. "You and Mr. Austria will be the first of my collection!"

* * *

><p>Italy laughed loudly at the memory. His pen met paper again. "<em>They struggled the whole way. I still can't help but to wonder why!"<em>

_ "'How odd...' I thought – and still think actually – that they didn't want to be with me. I thought they loved me. Ah, well, they were a part of me anyway."_

_ "How joyous!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Italy had finally stopped laughing. He sighed happily, remembering what happened that next day.

* * *

><p>Germany was staring at the country that was humming as he made pasta, concerned when he came over so late in the day, not even one call for rescue. "Hey, Italy..."<p>

"Yes~?" Italy responded, turning slightly.

"...Is everything alright?"

Italy turned all the way around, his now shoulder length hair spreading around in an umbrella. "Of _course_ Germany!"

Germany, however, noticed how his hair had changed.

Now, with countries, there are only two changes that happen to them physically; growing and shrinking. Growing countries grow taller, or their hair grows longer. Little changes.

But these changes only happen if countries change in size.

"Italy...Did your country grow in size?"

Italy froze, his smile still in place.

After a few seconds, Italy said, "Why do you think, Germany?" Italy walked closer. "Is it because I'm tall enough to greet you as is my customs? Or, maybe, it's the annoying way that my hair seems to fall on my shoulders?"

Germany was unaffected by these statements.

On the outside.

Inside, though, he was in turmoil, wondering if Canada or Sealand brought this about. What happened to his friend?

"Or maybe..."

Germany was pulled out of his thoughts, only then noticing that Italy was sneering in his face.

"Maybe it's the fact that you're worried that I'm stronger than you. Is that it? Afraid to be apart of my collection? How weak, Germany!"

Germany now outwardly expressed how disturbed he was in the way he was now panicked. "Italy, vat has gotten into you, you _Dumm kopf_! Collection? Stronger? Vat ze hell?"

Italy nodded. "You're right. You're my friend, Germany!" Italy leaped at Germany for a hug. "You should join me, Sealand and Canada!" He looked up, looking though Germany. "What do you say, Germany?"

"I think you've gone _verrückt!_"

Italy pulled away. "Ah. That's your choice. I thought you were better than Austria and Hungary. Seems I was wrong." He turned to the stove, grabbing a clever. He dragged it lightly over his palm. He then turned to a defensive Germany.

"Oh, Germany!" Italy said, shocked. "I thought we'd decided that I'd have you dissolve into me! I mean..." Italy paused, waving the large knife around carelessly. "You didn't want to rule on your own...So, you'd become on with me!"

"I never decided zat!" Germany shouted, a frown making his face look more angular, however his tiny pupils made him look like a wild animal in the middle of "fight or flight."

"Oh? What did you decide?" Italy asked happily, creeping closer as Germany inched towards the door.

"I'm not going to have anyzing to do vith you, Italy!"

Italy laughed, freezing Germany. "Wrong answer~!"

Italy ran forward, swing the meat clever forward. Germany ducked, narrowly missing a slit throat. He then rolled away, landing on his feet, and standing to run into the hall.

Italy, however, after so many years of running away, was much faster. He struck again, digging the blade into Germany's back.

Germany fell, hissing at the stinging. He could feel it when the knife was dislodged from a rib bone - even hear it _groan_. It almost made him sick.

Germany flipped himself over to see a wildly smiling Italy.

Said country knelt down, the knife dripping with blood. "Aw, Germany! Red flatters you! Let's cover you with blush, ve~?"

Italy pulled up, quickly bringing the knife down.

But instead of hitting skull or neck, he hit arm muscles. Germany had crossed his arms at the last second.

"Oh."

Italy alternated to the other arm. "Let's see how long you hold up, shall we?"

"_One!_

"How impressive, Germany – _two!_ – You seem to have a higher tolerance – _three!_ – for pain than I – _four!_ – originally thought!"

Italy and Germany sat in the hall for a good 10 hours before Italy finally stopped with one last slice to the arms. They were both a bloody mess.

"_Three hundred and sixty five!_"

Germany was about to faint from blood loss.

"Wow! You're still awake! _Perfect_. Now, will you become one with me...Ha! Like you have a choice."

And that day, Germany was taken captive by his only friend.

* * *

><p>Italy could still see the red. It was everywhere he looked, even now. He was sure that the blood bath that day ruined his mind.<p>

Maybe Germany was right. Maybe he had gone mad.


	6. Chapter 6

Italy looked at the scribbles in the book. Maybe he shouldn't write so fast.

Despite this thought, the pen met paper.

* * *

><p>Today, Italy, Canada, and Sealand were at Italy's house. They heard screams and thrashing noises from a few rooms.<p>

"Looks like you've been busy." Canada commented. His hair had grown out as well and was pulled back in a high ponytail. His hair curl still fell in front of his face though. He wore a red t-shirt and a white open trench coat. He also wore black jeans and red knee high boots.

Sealand grinned crookedly. He was dressed in some on England's old clothes from when he was less of a gentleman and more of a...well, pirate. "Good job, Italy!"

Italy smiled. "Yes, Thank you. though they didn't want to come willingly. That's disappointing to me, really." He confessed.

Canada nodded in understanding. "But, let us make a pact. I feel as though I could take the world...!" Pausing, a mad look came across his face. "But I still want us to be friends. So, we determine what we take and leave with the spoils. What do you say?"

Sealand agreed. "I call the rest of Europe and...uh...Africa, I guess?"

Italy raised his hand – which still had blood covering it – and grinned. "I want Asia and Oceania!"

Canada nodded. "And I'll take the rest. The Americas...Seems fitting. It's a promise."

"Until the end!" Sealand agreed.

And Italy silently nodded.

_'Until I betray you.'_

Thoughts of treason against his friends flowed across his mind, like blood running down his knife. "Yeah, we'll rule the world _together._"

* * *

><p>Italy put down the journal solemnly. "Goodnight." He said to the empty air.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Italy, Canada and Sealand were slowly dominating. Their power spread far and wide in its purest and holiest form.

* * *

><p>Canada, as he took the rest of the Americas, loved the attention he finally received. People muttered his name in fear of domination – dictatorship, more like it – while Canada prowled the streets, loving looks of hate, worry, and, sometimes, lust.<p>

Canada, for the first time was an attention whore that everyone was afraid of.

_'I _love _this!'_

A timid 'um' came from next to him.

Canada turned to the pretty Bernette as she fidgetted. By the way she was dressed, she seemed to be provocative in an innocent way.

"Um...Canada...?"

Canada was happy to be seen and remembered, more than anything. In a sleek voice, he responded in flowing French. "Yes _jolie dame_?"

"I-Is it true you have...a...um... H-Harem?"

Canada looked shocked for a moment. He then composed himself. "As of now..." He pulled the woman close. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Sealand had passed the Alps and into the heart of Switzerland, finally ready to face the Xenophobe.<p>

Gunshots were fired and dodged.

Sealand wasn't effected. Not even sturred. He continued to walk forward, approaching the xenophobic country and his sister. Sealand had always had a soft spot for Liechtenstein.

"It was about time, really. I've come to claim the forever neutral countries." Sealand was smiling, armed with two pistols and nothing else.

Liechtenstein was brought to tears, single drops rolling down her face. "Brother..."

Sealand smile. "You won't be separated from him, Dear Liechtenstein. Someone as pretty as you deserves the best. Will you only stand for the best and be mine?"

Liechtenstein shrank behind her brother. "I-I...um..."

Switzerland raised his gun. "You'd have to kill me first!"

"Gladly."

A bang and a scream.

Switzerland fell, as well as Sealand.

Sealand had gotten shot in his leg at the same time that Switzerland was shot in the abs.

Sealand chuckled, leaning back to sit regularly. "Well... We're at an impasse...?"

Switzerland growled, holding his stomach. "How in hell's name did you take Africa and most of Europe if _this _is an impasse?"

"Like this."

A man grabbed Liechtenstein, making her scream. "Brother!" A hand was placed over her mouth.

Switzerland, alarmed, looked behind him. "Liech-!"

A gun clicked, sounding loud right next to his head. He turned just enough to see that Sealand had been standing next to him. The wound was fake.

"Yeah...Become one with the Principality of Sealand or die!"

Switzerland shrank but refused. "Suck my _kulor_!"

"I could...But I'd probably bite them." Sealand said sweetly, pulling the trigger quickly five times, getting his arms, legs and his stomach again.

Liechtenstein was let go and she ran to her brother, crying in waves, sobs racking her body. "Brother...bro_der_..._**bruder**__!_"

Sealand watched in pity. "I'll heal him immediately... If you become my wife, of course!"

"F-Fine! Just, please, help him!"

Sealand pulled Liechtenstein close and kissed her deeply before licking her tears from her face. "It may not seem like it, but I love you...I've loved you since a long time back. Please, accept my apologies."

"Only once my brother is healthy again."

Sealand backed off a little to reveal that Switzerland had been taken already, the only thing making a fight even possibly having happened being bloody puddles left behind.

"Oh..."

"I will take care of you...because I never got taken care of."

* * *

><p>Italy leaned back, looking at the long list countries he owned. He owned from Russia to China to Australia to India to Iraq to Japan. His kingdom was <em>amazing<em>. _He _was amazing!

With that much power he could...

Italy laughed with the hollowness of a tunnel. After many years of war, he would start more.

"All for the power I never had before~! Veh. After two hundred and 36 six years, 3 months and 17 days... I'll finally win! I win! **I win!**"

* * *

><p><em>I win.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Italy was becoming tired, writing all of this for no reason. His life, though, had become empty. So, he needed to empty that emptiness into a bowl...a flat, paper one with ink scrawled all over.

* * *

><p>Canada was leaning back, stark naked, as the women he knew and was (making) love with was in a sweaty pile of spent bodies. They all were together, still panting and seeking more.<p>

Canada, however, wasn't satisfied.

He wasn't a cruel, manipulative man. He was sweet. He wanted an actual love. Not just sex.

So, when he met the exotic South American countries, he buried himself in more bodies, seeking what could never be found.

Canada was still large, kinda cold, and quite Nieve. The only difference?

He was no longer an innocent man. He should be locked away.

Canada stood, dislodging himself from a sticky mess of girls (And some boys) to look in the mirror.

"What's wrong?" A voice whispered. "You wanted to be known, and this is what you got. Every man, woman, and child wanting to be under you. You wanted to be known. You did this."

Canada stared at his grinning self.

* * *

><p>Sealand was grinning, sitting in the throne room that was inside of Buckingham palace. Another was next to him as well. In that throne was Liechtenstein, looking majestic as ever.<p>

However, she had shut herself off from everything, including her newly wed husband.

Looking at his graceful wife, his grin dropped. He stood and knelt in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"..."

"Please speak to me."

"..."

"Well, I have good news."

"..."

"Your brother has been fully healed." He said softly.

Finally, a word came from a cracked, unused voice. "Really?"

"Yes."

Switzerland walked in, bounded in cuffs.

"Big brother!" Tears fell from a face that hadn't made an emotion for months.

She hurried towards the sad faced boy that continuously looked down submissively. The first thing he did was embrace his little sister.

Second, he bowed to Sealand. "I am sorry and I will conform to any rules you make."

Sealand laughed, falling into his throne. "I don't want much. In fact, you could have been spared any injuries if you would have listened instead of acting rashly. I wanted someone to protect the gates of this castle, nothing more. Your sister needs protection. She will be very sought after."

Switzerland glared at the once tiny nation.

* * *

><p><em>"But where's Italy during this?" <em>Italy wrote sourly.

* * *

><p>Italy was busy.<p>

Italy, in all of his wicked thoughts, wanted to be flashy, but not the flashiest.

The most powerful, though it wouldn't show.

What would shine through curtains of soft silk and lace would be a heart of molten steel – un breakable but passionate.

Able to burn, but locked away safely.

Italy now dressed royally – dress shirts with bullet-proof vests underneath and dress pants that hid silver and gold painted guns. He only wore tuxedos that out shined anything the Mafia could produce.

A gentle hum passed through soft lips.

"That is how I'll rule the world~"

* * *

><p>EXTRA NOTE: What about Romano?<p>

* * *

><p>Romano could feel himself become sicker. To the north, his brother was threatening to take him (And Sicily) for his kingdom.<p>

"That bastard! I should skin him! Deciding to take over the world without his Fratello!"

* * *

><p>"BASTARD!"<p>

Italy turned, seeing his older brother charging towards him. "Fratello?"

When the two met face to face, Romano noticed that Italy had grown taller.

Said powerful Italian was confused. "What are you doing here?"

The angry Italian started ranting like a misunderstood teenager. "You bastard! I hate you so much, jerk! I turn around to give Sicily her allowance, and you turn and take over the world without me? You son of a bitch! Didn't even ask if I wanted to join, bastard!"

Italy paused. "You're right. Sorry Fratello. Well...If you want, you'll be my Switzerland. You'll be neutral and I'll make you more powerful."

"...Wouldn't I be more of a Liechtenstein, then?"

"Eh, whatever floats the boat."

* * *

><p>Italy laughed. <em>And that is why Romano Italy was the only part of the world under its own rule.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Italy hastily scrawled onto his paper.

_"So, I decide one day to put my very straight forward plan into action. Attack. Win. Get on with life."_

With a quick pause, he thought for a second of his next words.

_"That was over eight hundred years ago. At that time, when we succeeded in our quest, the ruling of the world, did people know what they were fighting about?"_

* * *

><p><em>After a long three hundred years of war, the starters of such a hellish earth were gathered in one area.<em>

_ Sealand, Canada and Italy stood together but apart. They faced each other in a circle, their weapons of choice ready._

_ Canada, who was smiling, greeted his friends with a view of his very ornamental hockey sick. "So, how did it come to this?"_

_ Italy raised his hand, a gun resting in it like it was attached. "Me. I do believe I started this. How did I start it?"_

_ Sealand, with a fierce scowl, answered. "You attacked me."_

_ "Well. I think I will again."_

_ A gun shot rang out._

_ Sealand fell._

* * *

><p><em> But of course, this is what we want to hear and see. Three young threatening men talking like old, wise men, attacking once and succeeding in hitting their opponents.<em>

_ No, what had happened was horrible and gruesome._

_iNsAne, really.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Italy himself laughed quietly as he walked down the halls of Buckingham Palace. He sang a song that sounded strangely familiar.<p>

"Draw a circle, that's the earth.

Draw a circle, that's the earth

Draw a circle that's _my_ earth

I'm Master Italy

Ah, you can see the whole world through a single stroke of a brush

Soon Sealand will fall to it's knees

No more useless Italy!"

When Italy found Sealand he was lying with Liechtenstein. The two were beaten and bruised from years of war, but still found time to be together, despite Liechtenstein's opposition to marriage at first. They were sound asleep, even as the sword Italy held was raised, sending light ringing sounds through the air as the oxygen was cut.

"No more useless Italy~."

* * *

><p>When Liechtenstein woke up, she felt strong arms around her. She snuggled into her husband as a good wife should.<p>

"Good morning Sealand."

A foreign laugh sounded through the room. "Oh, Sealand? He's dead, princess."

Liechtenstein looked up slowly, afraid of how familiar the voice was.

Her blood ran cold. The hair on her skin raised. Her flesh paled. Her heart beat erratically.

"I-Ita-"

"**No**."

Liechtenstein flinched, trapped by his arms.

"You will address me as _Master _Italy."

His smiling face did nothing for her nerves, considering the blood spatters.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing Italy did?

Locked Liechtenstein away.

* * *

><p>Next?<p>

Fool Switzerland into thinking she was now _Italy's_ wife.

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein was tossed harshly into the dungeons underneath Buckingham palace. They were dark and dingy places filled with countries. England, France, Scotland, Ireland, all of the Nordics...<p>

Except Greenland.

Italy thought. "Oh...My collection..."

Suddenly, his face twisted. "It's incomplete."

Italy strode to the very back of the ugly place. A familiar mop of hair sat atop a bound body.

"Sea-kun...Who is under your control?"

Sealand looked up, His eyes empty and his spirit broken. He was dead. Dead to the sounds, sights and even all feeling. His brain shut off.

But it was determined to keep him alive, despite how ridiculous that was.

"Who is under your control?" Italy snapped.

Sealand muttered.

"What?"

"Everyone..."

Italy slapped the living corpse. "Hope you go to hell!"

Italy had left the corpse to think.

"Aren't I already there?"

* * *

><p>Canada looked down from a balcony. He was dressed only in pants as two girls dressed in sleeping gowns easily removed by a mere string hanging off of each of his arms.<p>

"Canada?" The darker one asked. It was no surprise Canada kept her around; she was beautiful and absolutely comfortable being half naked.

"Brazil, I think it's time for war."

Said woman slowly released Canada. "Of course, _Master." _She said seductively. She walked away, shaking her butt just to draw eyes. Calls for the 'ladies and gents' to protect Canada sounded from the room.

The other girl held tighter. She was the cute brunette that had been with him since the beginning. "We're going to be alright...right?"

Canada kissed the girl on her forehead. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Italy lead a large army made of all of Africa, Northern and Western Asia. They were perfectly ordered in rows with their people poised and ready.<p>

All against their will.

They fought against the willing lovers of Canada along with their countless people.

They clashed in a dance of metal and fire and weapons. They screamed and hollered. They _fought._

But Italy had size on his side. He was four continents.

Canada was two continents.

* * *

><p>Italy ran through the crowds of clashing people. He wanted Canada. Canada, which was now the Americas, would complete his collection.<p>

"Draw a circle, that's the earth.

Draw a circle, that's the earth

Draw a circle that's _my_ earth

I'm Master Italy

Ah, you can see the whole world through a single stroke of a brush

Soon Canada will fall to it's knees

No more useless Italy!"

This time, a gun would be more appropriate. Something that would make him fear...

* * *

><p>When Italy found Canada, he was leaning back, a familiar large bear sleeping at the crying man's feet.<p>

"Italy..."

That voice was almost heart wrenching.

"I'm assuming you want my kingdom? My Harem? My people?"

Italy cocked his head to the side. "Well, Yes. I want your people as my people, Your Harem as my slaves and _you_." Italy grinned. _"You_ will be a part of that servitude. You will be the one to take care of the prisoners. You will see torture and hopelessness _every day of your miserable life."_

* * *

><p>"Now, let us begin."<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Italy was laying down in Canada's bed. Needless to say, it was cleaned thoroughly before hand. But, nonetheless, the Italian was comfortable as many slave girls tended to his whims.

No, not sexual whims.

In fact, the girls were properly dressed in mid-calf length French maid dresses. No skin that wasn't supposed to show was showing. They were decent as ladies should be.

How else could Italy take them seriously?

Italy called on a familiar girl with red bows in her hair. He Looked at her with a chilling smile. "Please bring me a glass of wine and a plate of pasta... As well as my Brother."

The island girl bowed. "Yes... Master."

When the door closed behind the girl Italy sighed, leaning back. "I could get used to this..."

* * *

><p>Italy was woken up by a voice that sounded very angry.<p>

"Wake the hell up, bastard!"

Opening his eyes, he saw his brother. "Ah...Fratello! I'm sorry, I seemed to have..." Italy drifted off before standing, looming over his brother. "Since when had I been so tall?"

"S-Shut up, dammit! I'm not short, you're just a freak of nature!"

Italy smiled.

Romano frowned, looking away. "What did you want. One of those pretty servants came to my house while I was telling Sicily that the Mafia didn't exist anymore." Romano chuckled. "Not only did she freak, she got scared. She was a kid again."

Italy gestured for his brother to follow him. He lead him to a stone door.

"I want you to see my collection. You should be proud of me, brother! States, provinces, countries...I have everyone...But my _fratelli e sorelle._" Romano felt his stomach lurch.

As if sensing this, Italy's grin became wider. "Don't worry. You're my _famiglia_! You'll be safe! Now, look." Italy opened the dungeon door. Hisses of pain and screams of torment echoed up the stairs as light abused eyes.

The two brothers passed their past friends: A still bandaged Germany, A crying China and a "Kolkolkol"-ing Russia with a tear stained face. Liechtenstein was in the cleanest cell, being deemed 'too gentle' for the normal imprisonment.

However, at the very back was Canada and Sealand.

Sealand was hanging by his arms, staring blankly, still muttering crazed 'I'm sorry's, 'I love you's, and 'It's a dream's.

Canada sat in a wooden chair, a shock collar around his neck. He snarled like a beast.

Italy turned to his brother. "Amazing, is it not?"

Romano listened to moans in the background. "It's...Something..."

"My collection is complete!" Italy announced, hugging his brother close. "Now my family can rule with me! We shall be known as the Great Italian Empire of the Seven Continents! Quite a title, no?"

Romano, still haunted by those _cries._ "Y-yeah. It's...Amazing."

* * *

><p><em>I have to help them...!<em>

* * *

><p>Italy was so tired.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Italy made more chicken scratch on the paper.

_Mi Fratello recounted the horrible things in the dungeons... Especially to Seborgia, Vatican City and Sicily._

* * *

><p>"Big Baby is doing <em>what?<em>"

A little tanned girl dressed in a black and white checkered dress and red vest with her hair in a pony tail that had a single loose curl looked absolutely shocked. Her mouth hung open as Vatican City and Seborgia looked at each other worriedly.

Vatican City looked appalled. A pale hand grasped the rosary that fell on his robes. "God save his soul...! Doing such things to other children of god is unacceptable!" He began to pray.

Seborgia shivered. "W-what are we going to do, Big Bro?"

Romano looked away for a moment. "He has a few countries – mostly the girls – serving him. If we could get them to revolt..."

"What about us?" Vatican City asked softly.

"Well...We're going to have to help them along."

* * *

><p>Italy noticed something weird as of late.<p>

Servants had been whispering to each other and looking warily.

Italy called Romano once more, worried.

"They're going to revolt, I can feel it."

Romano swallowed the lump in his throat. "D-Don't be ridiculous, you paranoid bastard!" He said. "Why would they revolt?"

Italy nodded in agreement. "Good...Thanks Romano! You've been there for me for my life, even if you haven't realized it...Thank you."

* * *

><p>Romano <em>almost <em>felt bad.

* * *

><p>The servants were once more talking seriously, dark looks on their face.<p>

"...at 3 o' clock..."

"Isn't that...?"

"That makes...perfect...!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Italy leaned over the balcony, his chin resting in his hand.<p>

"Can I do anything for you sir?" A voice asked politely.

When Italy turned, he saw Brazil. "No. I don't believe I asked for you."

"Oh?"

Another girl walked in. "Did you ask for me?"

"Or me?"

"What about me?"

"Bitches, he asked for me!"

"He _totally_ asked for me!"

Italy watched in horror as his room filled with women, all angry looking.

"No, you large-breasted, too tall maids!"

Sicily stepped forward, glaring at her brother. "He called for me – The Mafia capital of the world!"

Italy looked in shock. "You? That means..."

Everything rushed to Italy all at once.

"_Romano!_"

"Tick-tock, tick-tock – Late!" Sicily said, teasing her brother. "Vatican and Seborgia are releasing prisoners. Romano is arranging your armies along with... Our Family."

Everyone in the room held different weapons – staffs, axes, pikes, daggers, swords, even nun-chucks.

And Sicily had a gun.

"Any last words?"

Italy looked down, over the balcony. It wasn't that far...

He jumped.

The girls looked over the edge. Most of them complained about the rain that was falling.

Sicily aimed and fired, catching Italy's wrist.

"DAMMIT!"

Sicily's scream drowned out any sound Italy made.

And Italy ran.

He ran until he was inhaling pure rain water. He couldn't breath. But he ran.

Italy's dress shirt was splattered with red.

Red.

* * *

><p><em>Red.<em>

* * *

><p>Italy finally stopped in front of an old cemetery. He walked in, feeling that this place was simply too familiar.<p>

Italy sat of one of the crumbling grave stones, panting heavily.

"Romano..._Romano_!"

Italy screamed for his brother, ready to pull out his hair.

"_Romano, __**Romano, **__**Romano**_!"

Italy found himself crying.

"Why? I had it all! I was strong! I didn't need Germany's protection any–"

Italy paused, panting heavily.

"...oh!"

Italy remembered what he did so long ago.

* * *

><p>Three hundred and sixty five... Was it?<p>

* * *

><p>That was the number.<p>

It was then, Italy realized -

* * *

><p>Italy looked at his pen. "No..."<p>

He was out of ink.

"DAMMIT!"


	13. Chapter 13

Italy's hands morphed into ridged claws. "Dammit...!"

He looked at his hands, still remembering the blood that stained his hands...

"Wait...!"

Italy opened the pen and cut along the underside of his finger with the small spring. The blood dribbled down his hands, Italy rubbed his hands together, recreating the day he...

Well, Germany had mostly healed. No use worrying about it.

In blood, he wrote. Large, red, scary letters contrasted on white. Blood dripped onto the paper, staining it scarlet.

* * *

><p><em>I FINALLY REALIZED THAT I WAS ON THE BURRIAL GROUNDS OF THE TRIBES OF AMERICA. IT WAS A PLACE TO HONOR ANCESTORS THAT WERE MURDERED AND KEPT LOCKED UP... ALMOST LIKE WHAT I WAS DOING, I GUESS...?<br>_

* * *

><p>The Italian looked at the tomb stones. Yahi, Timucua, Yana...<p>

"The original American people... Huh..."

Beothuck, Illini...

Italy kneed in front of these graves. "Well, you seemed to have a hard enough time living with America, huh?"

"Found you!"

Italy looked up, seeing Japan and Germany.

Facing their hard stares, he turned away, standing. "I don't regret anything."

"You talk like you're going to die."

Italy turned around, holding his arms out. He smiled dreamily, blood staining him perfectly. "I'm not? How _generous!_" Italy, however fake his smile was, began to grow red with anger. "Kill me! I mean, it's a perfect punishment, no? I die, you're free to frolic through life with no care, no memory of a never ceasing _hellish_ nightmare."

Italy buried his pitifully smiling face in his hands.

Japan walked to the distressed Italy, resting a hand on his shoulder.

However, such a kind and odd gesture from the Asian nation was slapped off.

"_Get away from me!_"

The nation began to sob out a strained sound. "Leave me alone... Leave _in pace... Lasciami in pace... Lasciami in pace...!"_

Italy felt a heavier pair of hands fall on his shoulders. His eyes looked blankly at the hand, traveled up bandaged arms and into a familiar face. Looking up into blue eyes, he became lost in a cloud of the past. A past long before he knew Germany, long before WW1.

"Holy... Holy Roman Empire?"

Germany was confused. "No... I'm Germany."

"Ger...Ma...Ny?" Italy mused over the name. He looked to the ground as if it would give him all of the answers he desperately longed for. "Oh yes... I seem to have been stuck in the past."

"Germany! Japan!"

Another voice approached, as well as the sound of pounding feet.

A group of Italians lead the group, including Romano, Vatican City, Seborgia, San Morino, Abruzzo, Aosta Valley, Apulia, Basilicata, Calabria, Campania, Emilia-Romagna, Friuli-Venezia Giulia, Lazio, Liguria, Lombardy, Marche, Molise, Piedmont, Sardinia, Sicily, Tuscany, Südtirol, Umbria, and Veneto.

All of the people Italy trusted most.

They surrounded Italy, not a trace of remorse.

And they captured him.

He gave in with little of a struggle.

* * *

><p>Italy sucked on his bleeding finger, hissing at the stinging. He'd never leave unless someone came to save him, prepared to become strong once again with him.<p>

Italy smiled, realizing something.

"You will always need a person to lean on... one just as deep in as you."

A plan formed in his head once more. It was complex and could go many different ways, but for this plan to work, he would need...

* * *

><p>Four months later, Italy heard his metal door groan open. In the door way was the only person minimally effected by Italy's reign. Well, since he didn't exist as a nation...<p>

"Prussia?"

Behind him was a tiny, sickly girl with long blond hair and red eyes. She was a new country that had died before Italy's reign, being a state of Germany, but recently took pieces of land that Italy had given up in apology and was reborn.

The two looked at the fallen kingdom who sat there, blood all over his hands.

"Why are you here? With Wendland?"

"Kesesese!" Prussia's annoying laugh sounded, making little Wendland giggle. "Ve're here for you!"

Wendland smiled. "Yes, Herr Italy. Ve zon't feel zat you should be kept away as a punishment for you doing the same zing to you since zey zought it vas unfair."

Prussia grinned at the girl's slightly confusing statement. "Ve want to be powerful. So come with ze awesome me and little awesome! Ve can restore you to your former glory."

Italy stared at the two, standing and walking to them. First, he kissed Prussia on the cheeks (Making him blush profusely) before leaning down to do the same to the child (Who giggled, returning the favor). "We do want to be powerful." He said, talking about the three. "So, shall we go and begin a quest for power?"

And the three left.

Questing for power.

The power they once had.


End file.
